


Old Friends

by mythireandfire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, a gift for a very good friend, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythireandfire/pseuds/mythireandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luthien Lavellan is greeted unexpectedly from an old clan mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Noodle I hope you enjoy it (◠‿◠✿)

Laheir breathed in the chill mountain air and watched the cloud of vapor leave her and float in the stillness of Skyhold’s garden. The motes danced for moment in swirls before falling to the earth or to be taken in once again by her lungs.

The sun had only just risen over the peaks of the Frostback mountains, casting soft rays of light through the trees. Birds chirped and sang as they rose with the dawn, and their songs seemed to make the rest of Skyhold stir for the day. Guards changed shifts on the ramparts and servants awoke to start their daily chores. It was a slow, but smooth process that settled minds and spirits with its routine.

A routine that Laheir had become very familiar with during her three weeks at Skyhold. She had come to visit her old clan mate turned Inquisitor, only to find out that Luthien had left for Orlais. So while Laheir waited for Luthien to return to the hold, she had put herself to work. Hunting for the refugees, helping the servants with cooking and cleaning, and unobtrusively helping some of the soldiers with their training, making it seem as if someone from higher up had assigned her to the green recruits.

And slowly, everyone just accepted her as part of the fold, assuming that she was recruited with a new batch of pilgrims or wayfarers. A part from the Spymaster that is. Lahier had caught the red headed woman eyeing her a few times, but she had yet to approach Laheir, and she hoped to keep it that way. Let everyone think her for a pilgrim seeking refuge, instead of the skilled Dalish hunter that she was.

As she brought her cup of tea up to her lips, Laheir spotted a couple entering the garden from the other side of the courtyard. As she was in the shadows of the trees, they didn’t spot her so she was free to observe as she wished. It was a man and woman, though the woman was very slight to human…

Laheir straightened when she realized that it was Luthien. Her eyes sharpened and took in the red hair pulled back into a bun, the nut brown skin, and though she was too far away she could imagine the green of her eyes.

Even from a distance though, Laheir could see exhaustion and defeat in the set of her clan sister’s shoulders. As she dilberated going over to speak to Luthien, the man beside clan mate stopped her and drew her into an embrace.

 _Well, now,_ Laheir thought, her brows raised, _isn’t that interesting._

Laheir watched as the man pressed his lips into Luthien’s hair and then whisper something in her ear. Whatever it was, Luthien nodded and tightened her hold on the human. They stood there for a good long while before a soldier called out, “Commander Cullen!”

Cullen pulled away from Luthien and turned to the soldier that marched towards them. Laheir noticed the frustrated scowl on the Commander’s face before confronting the messenger. His body language was abrupt, but either he was controlling himself very well or the soldier just wasn’t that bright.

The Commander dismissed the soldier and turned back to Luthien, who made shooing motions with her hands. Cullen smiled at her fondly, taking her face in his hands and placing a gentle kiss on Luthien’s lips.

_Very interesting indeed. What haven’t you told is in those letters of yours, da’len?_

Laheir waited till the Commander left Luthien alone in the gardens before leaving the shadows of the foliage. Luthien was leaning against a pillar on the pavilion, toying with what looked to be a gold medallion in her hands. Laheir stood beside her clan sister for few moments before finally announcing her arrival.

“Ara seranna-ma, Da’len, but I appear to be lost. Would you aid a lowly traveler back to her path?”

Luthien stiffened, her entire body freezing on the spot. Slowly, she turned with wide eyes to Laheir.

“Laheir…..how…..why?”

Laheir smiled gently. “Hello, Da’len. It’s been far too long.”

And Luthien began to shake like branch in a storm before launching herself at Laheir. With an oomph, Laheir hugged Luthien tightly, tears threatening to fall but she kept herself in check, only allowing herself a smile.

But as quickly as it happened, Luthien pulled herself away from her. She wiped her eyes on her sleeves roughly, hiding the tears that had fallen and drawing herself up.

“Why are you at Skyhold? How long have you been here?” Luthien asked, her voice shaky but her gaze strong. “Did the Keeper send you?”

Curious by the change of attitude and sudden aloofness, Laheir answered casually, “I came to see you, Lethallan. It’s been over a year since I have seen you. I arrived here three weeks ago, only to find you gone and no, she did not.” She watched as Luthien turned away from her. “Why would Keeper Deshanna send me?”

“So you don’t know?”

Laheir noticed the dark circles under Luthien’s eyes, the redness that came from lack of sleep or crying, perhaps both. Up close, Laheir saw that her skin was pale. “Know what, Lethallan?” Laheir asked softly.

“I found my father.”

Laheir stared at Luthien’s face and saw that the words were true. “And?”

“He’s a human. A Tevinter Magister.” Luthien’s eyes began to water with unshed tears and she wiped them away angrily.

After a moment of silence, Laheir grabbed Luthien’s hand and gently tugged at her. “Come. I spotted a stand of trees while coming to your hold. Let us go there and walk among the trees as we did as children and you can tell me everything.” When it looked like Luthien would balk, Laheir tugged again, softer this time. “Come, sister.”

Luthien’s face softened at the term and she nodded, allowing herself to be led by the hand, just as it was when she was child all those years ago.

-o-O-o-

“Reinhold the Golden.” Laheir murmured in thought, running her finger over the gold medallion. “And your mother, Naranni was a slave that he bought. He saved her, they fell in love, and when she found out she was pregnant with you, Naranni came to clan Lavellan.”

It was reiteration of what Luthein had just told her, a love story gone awry…and she could see the agitation on Luthien’s face when Laheir didn’t act as she expected her too.

“Doesn’t this shock you?” Luthien asked angrily, pacing in between the trees. They were alone out here—though Laheir suspected that there were a few spies watching them—and Luthien became more open. “The fact that my mother was a _slave_ and my father a _Tevinter Magister?!_ That I am only half—“ Luthien choked off, coming to a standstill.

To distract her, Laheir said softly, “you look almost exactly like your mother when you’re angry.”

Luthien whipped her head around. “You knew my mother?”

“Of course. I am ten years older than you, Da’len. I remember how heavy she was with you when she first came to the clan.”

“When she first…” Luthien’s voice trailed off and she stared at Laheir. “You knew. You knew I wasn’t Dalish.”

Laheir was suddenly confused. “What?”

“You knew that my father was human, didn’t you? That I’m, I’m just a half-blooded _fake.”_

“Luthien.”

“That all this time, the clan was _lying_ to me! Telling me my father was a hunter who had been killed, but no! My father is what we hate the most! He—“

“ _Luthien!”_

Luthien stopped at the shout, shocked by the outburst. Laheir clenched and unclenched her fists to control her emotions, tried to keep her face blank, but she was failing. _You knew I wasn’t Dalish._ The words lashed into her mind and made furious. How could Luthien think herself as not Dalish, when she was the most Dalish of all? As she tried to rein in her anger, Luthien’s face became sorrowful from a look of betrayal.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked faintly, her hands trembling.

“Because I swore to your mother I wouldn’t.” Laheir finally managed. “The only reason I knew who your father was is because I overheard Naranni speaking to the Keeper one night. When they found me, she swore for me to never tell anyone, including you.” She took a deep and continued in firm voice. “And you are very much Dalish.”

“I am not!” Luthien immediately lashed out. “I am half-blooded nobody! Don’t you dare say otherwise!”

“I did not grow up with a half-blooded nobody,” Laheir roared back with such intensity that Luthien flinched and backed away. “Your blood does not make you Dalish. The Keeper knew everything about your past, and yet she _she still chose you to be her First._

“It was not a _pure_ Dalish that protected our clan when the Templars stormed our camp that spring many years ago. It was not an _old-blood_ Dalish who healed so many during the time sickness ravaged our clan. Blood does not make you Dalish—it is your heart, and what is in it, that does.”

Laheir took a deep breath and shook her hands out. “I did not tell you because I was a child who made a promise and as I grew honor alone kept that promise. Believe me, Da’len, when say there many a times that I wanted to tell you. If I did…” Laheir smiled slightly, “well, I have every belief Naranni would show up and skin me alive.”

Luthien silently stared at the ground, her arms wrapped around herself. When she looked up to Laheir, a timid determination danced in her eyes. “You…you believe that I’m Dalish?”

“With all my being,” Laheir said fervently. “As was your mother.”

“I want to find her.” Luthien stated firmly. “I want to bring her here to Skyhold.”

Laheir nodded. “You said your father was coming yes? He’ll help with the search no doubt.”

“Yes,” Luthien replied softly. “He stated as much when I saw him in Orlais.”

Laheir watched as Luthien ran a hand through her hair in agitation. “I’m still not sure how to handle all of…this.” She motioned to herself and all around. “I found out who I really am…and lost myself in the process.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Laheir said with a grin as she walked up to her sister and placed her hands on her shoulders. “I don’t think you’re really lost. More like a bit sidetracked at the moment.”

Luthien giggled and then leaned forward and hugged her. Laheir closed her eyes and tightened the embrace, so very grateful to have Luthien close again. The year and months apart had been very hard for the hunter, though she would never admit it.

“I’m here for you, Lethallan,” Laheir murmured into Luthien’s hair. “Whatever you need. I won’t be going anywhere any time soon.”

Luthien pulled back in surprise. “You’re staying?”

Laheir shrugged carelessly. “The clan is secure in Wycome and your Commander has made sure there are plenty of guards to keep the city and its inhabitants safe. They have no need for me and I could be of greater use here.” She paused. “That is…if you have me. I don’t want to intrude on this thing you have made for yourself.”

“Intrude away, Lethallan,” Luthien said with a wide grin. “Leliana could use you I know, and…and it would make me very happy if you stayed.”

Unable to act casual any longer, Laheir let out a joyful laugh. “As it would I as well, Da’len.” She linked her arm with Luthien’s and started them back to Skyhold. “Now, I think you owe me an explanation.”

Luthien looked at Laheir in confusion. “An explanation about this Commander that I saw you with in the gardens.”

“Oh.” Luthien’s face darkened as she blushed. “It’s—it’s nothing really.”

“Is he a good man?”

“Yes. One of the best I have ever known. He is kind, always caring for others before himself. The soldiers love and admire him and he puts his entire self into making the Inquisition better. Cullen has seen so much hardship and sorrow, and he has been hurt so much but he is healing and is a better man for it. If you knew him, you would see what I mean.” Luthien said ardently.

“Perhaps I will get to see that then. Just tell me one thing—does he make you happy?”

Luthien looked at the ground, but the small timid smile that blossomed across her lips spoke volumes. “Yes, very much so.” She finally replied, glancing at Laheir shyly.

“Then that is all that matters.” Laheir said with satisfaction. She would meet with this Cullen herself to make sure that he was right for Luthien. He seemed to be gentle with her clan sister, but Laheir had learned you could never be too careful.

She leaned against Luthien and sighed in contentment. “How about you tell me more about your Cullen and I will give you news of the clan that you might not have heard of as we return to your hold.”

“Your siblings?” Luthien asked eagerly.

Laheir chuckled softly. “Yes, I have news of Daelen and Bree. Bree asks about you all the time.”

And as they passed under the boughs of the trees, Luthien and Laheir fell into the old pattern of their childhood where the woods were their refuge and keeper of secrets.


End file.
